goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betwixt!
Betwixt! is a stage musical. Cast London Fringe (2008) *Ian MacFarlane - Cooper Fitzgerald *Abi Finley - Miranda London West End (2011) *Ellen Greene - The Princess/the Nymph Queen/the Enchantress *Peter Duncan - Prince Haydn/Haydn Prince/the Great Garbo - Peter Duncan *Benedict Salter - Alex Bailey *Steven Webb - Cooper Fitzgerald *Ashleigh Gray - Miranda Plot Alex Bailey is trying to finish his fantasy novel when the sudden arrival of Cooper Fitzgerald throws them both into the strange and amazing world of the In-Between (a space which lies between the real world and the supernatural world). Margo the receptionist tells them that dark times have fallen upon the land of Taravatania and the Taravatanians need Bailey and Cooper’s help in rescuing Prince Haydn (fiancée of their Princess Ariella,) who has been kidnapped by evil the enchantress Langwidere just days before the royal wedding. He has been switched over with his real world counterpart, Haydn Prince, star of daytime TV. When Bailey and Cooper set off into the forest on their mission they meet Garbo (owner of a theatre group including Joan the Mute and Miranda, the singing disembodied head). Despite Cooper’s protests, Bailey decides to rescue Miranda and when Bailey reveals to Cooper in Langiwdere’s Truth Field that he would rather be with Miranda than Cooper, Cooper returns to the palace to give up on the quest and go home to the real world. Then, Bailey wanders into the dangerous Eastern stretch of the forest where he set upon by the Nymph Queen who seduces him and takes him prisoner. Cooper is furious with Bailey and arrives back in the In-Between, where Margo warns him of the dangers of the Eastern stretch of the forest. Despite his better judgment, Cooper realizes he cares for Bailey and sets off to save his friend. In the real world, newspaper reporter April McScoup is outside Haydn Prince’s mansion reporting on his disappearance. Cooper arrives in the Nymphs Grove and rescues Bailey, who, along with Haydn Prince, is released from the spell they have been under. Bailey and Miranda realize they are in love and when he kisses her she is restored to her human form. Joan arrives with news that Langwidere is hiding Prince Haydn in the real world inside Haydn Prince’s house. Just as they are about to set off into the real world and end their drama, the Taravatanian government arrive and reveal to that when Langwidere is caught she will be forced to perform a spell to reverse time. Cooper realises that this will mean he never met Bailey, and Miranda will be stuck in Garbo’s theatre troupe forever. Bailey and Cooper decide to try to stop Langwidere first. Bailey thinks of a plan to distract the press outside Haydn Prince’s mansion. Inside Haydn Prince’s House, Langwidere’s servant Marasmus arrives to give Prince Haydn the medicine that suppresses his memory. Miranda and Cooper distract the press so that Bailey can sneak into the house, where he battles with Langwidere defeating her and setting Prince Haydn free. Six months later, Bailey is at his first book launch. He reads to his fans a passage from his new book – a fantasy novel about a Prince and Princess, an evil enchantress and two friends who go on an incredible journey to save an enchanted kingdom. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Opening" *"How Do You Know 'Til You Try Me (Which You Haven't and You Should)?" *"The Embassy's Predicament" *"Eyes of a Child" - Alex and Muses *"Fabulous Man" - Cooper *"Just One Kiss" - Nymph Queen ;Act II *"Miranda's Aria" - Miranda *"Strange Sort of Love Song" - Miranda and Alex *"How Do You Know 'Til You Try Me (Which You Haven't and You Should)?" (Reprise) - *"Eyes of a Child" (Reprise) *"Fabulous Plan" *"Prince Haydn's Vision/Strange Sort of Love Song" (Reprise) *"Paparazzi Rag" - Miranda, Cooper and Paparazzi *"Between" *"Finale" - Alex and Company Category:Stage musicals Category:Pages lacking images Category:Incomplete musical articles